As Simple as it
by SecretforRahasia
Summary: Park Jimin x Min Yoongi/ MinYoon/ BTS/ Romance/ Oneshoot/ Jadi… si Berisik dan si Pedas ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa?


**As simple as it  
**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi (MinYoon)**

 **Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Min Yoongi?

Namja seputih kapas yang memiliki mata secantik Aphrodite serta rambut halus berwarna hijau yang tampak kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Namja paling manis dan menawan untuk Park Jimin. Namun penampilannya tidak selaras dengan kata-kata pedas dari bibirnya yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Ya, Min Yoongi. Namja cantik bermulut pedas. Itu dia.

Dan siapa juga yang tidak mengenal Park Jimin?

Namja bertubuh sexy dengan kotak-kotak coklat pada perutnya namun memiliki wajah imut dan smile eyes saat ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Berbakat menari dan selalu ceria. Terlalu ceria hingga kadang sangat berisik. Dan dia adalah kekasih si mulut pedas Min Yoongi.

Jadi… si Berisik dan si Pedas ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana bisa?

Jangan balik tanya karena author pun juga bertanya bagaimana bisa kedua insan yang bertolak belakang ini bisa membentuk sebuah ikatan.

"Hyung! Sudah kuingatkan untuk makan bukan?" seru Jimin siang itu saat melihat Yoongi tegeletak di ranjang dorm mereka karena mendapat sakit perut. "Aku tau kau mendapat proyek dari PDnim untuk album baru kita, tapi kau tidak harus melewatkan jam makan dan tidurmu! Kau bahkan tidak membuka satu pesan pun dariku!" erang Jimin beserta omelannya.

"Pergi Jimin-a! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Kau sudah minum obat? Sudah makan? Apa perutmu masih sakit? Mau kubelikan bubur? Atau kita ke rumah sakit saja? Jangan diam saja! katakan sesuatu, Hyung!"

"Kau berisik!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit! Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus pelan, membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Jimin. Memejamkan mata. Tidak ingin menanggapi lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Yoongi masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Jimin memutar tubuhnya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan mengomelinya. Dia dalam suasana buruk sekarang. Musiknya belum selesai dan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Sekarang ketika ada waktu luang, dia malah sakit. Itu membuatnya marah." Ujar sang Leader yang sedang duduk di sofa menonton tv saat Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam. Mungkin ia berlebihan tadi. Bukannya ia tidak tau, Jimin jelas tau kalau Yoongi sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat namjanya sakit. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **As simple as it**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua pagi saat semua member Bangtan harus tidur karena besok mereka harus datang ke studio pagi untuk latihan sebelum melakukan syuting untuk CF bersama girlband, G-friend. Semua ada di dorm kecuali Min Yoongi. Sepertinya namja itu harus menginap di studio, lagi.

Kim Taehyung mendesah pelan lalu bangun dari tidurnya, turun dari ranjangnya dan pindah ke ranjang sang kekasih di sebelahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Hoseok saat namja mungil itu tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam selimutnya.

"Jimin bergerak terus, membuat ranjang bergoyang. Aku tidak bisa tidur…" jawab Taehyung dengan nada melantur dan mata setengah menutup.

Hoseok tersenyum, merasa gemas. Diselipkan lengannya dibawah kepala Taehyung menjelma sebagai bantal untuk namja itu sementara tangan sebelahnya mengusap rambut Taehyung lembut sambil melayangkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menghubunginya, Jimin-a. pastikan keadaannya agar kau bisa tidur!" saran Hoseok pada namja yang masih sibuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya. Ia yakin Jimin mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, Hyung. Itu akan membuatnya semakin stress." Jawab Jimin dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau begitu percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja."

Jimin terdiam. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya kalau nyatanya Yoongi selalu saja jatuh sakit. Sudah berapa kali Jimin dibuat panik saat Yoongi tiba-tiba pingsan karena kekurangan cairan, atau tiba-tiba sakit perut karena telat makan, atau terluka karena jatuh. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya kalau faktanya namja itu tidak menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan benar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir jam tiga pagi. Yoongi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku lalu meneguk air mineral yang tersisa setengah langsung dari botolnya. Ia melirik ponselnya sekilas dan baru sadar bahwa benda itu sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. Penasaran, Yoongi mengambil benda persegi di samping keyboard lalu memeriksanya.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Merasa aneh karena tidak mendapati ada panggilan ataupun pesan dari kekasihnya yang biasanya cerewet itu. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga langsung tidur. Yoongi mencoba berpikir positif meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa aneh.

Nyatanya hingga pagi, Yoongi tidak mendapat satu pesan pun dari namja itu. Bahkan saat mereka latihan sama-sama, jimin tidak menanyakan keadaannya sama sekali.

Baiklah, Yoongi merasa kesal sekarang. Memang ia selalu mengatakan Jimin itu berisik, tapi bukan dengan cara mendiamkannya seperti ini juga. Apa namja itu sedang marah padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin meneguk air mineral dengan rakus lalu mengambil sebuah handuk putih. Ia duduk di sebelah Hoseok lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namja itu.

"Yaa, waegure? Taehyung bisa kesal padaku nanti!" kata Hoseok, berusaha mengalihkan kepala Jimin.

Yang diprotes hanya melirik kepada dua orang yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di tengah ruang latihan, "Taehyungmu itu sedang sibuk dengan Kookie!"

Sekarang giliran Hoseok yang terkejut melihat kekasihnya tengah asyik dengan namja lain. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat Kookie menarik kaki Taehyung ke atas sementara namja itu dalam posisi tengkurap, membuat Taehyung mengaduh keras.

"Jimin-a… Kau baik-baik saja? Yoongi Hyung sedang menatap kita!"

Jimin tidak menjawab melainkan menutup wajahnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya masih bersandar pada bahu Hoseok. "Apa dia kemari?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ani. Dia sibuk dengan laptopnya."

Bibir Jimin tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa ada yang berdenyut ngilu di dalam dadanya sekarang. Yoongi tidak marah melihatnya bersama Hoseok. Meskipun angkuh, dulu Yoongi selalu marah saat Jimin terlalu dekat dengan yang lain. Seperti sekarang, biasanya Yoongi akan datang dan tiba-tiba duduk di antara mereka. tapi itu dulu.

Namja itu benar-benar mengabaikan Jimin.

 **.**

 **As simple as it**

 **.**

"Hyung! Kalian putus?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Yoongi menghentikan jemarinya yang sibuk pada keyboard laptop setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Benarkah?"

Namja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang bertanya padamu! Akhir-akhir ini kalian tidak saling berbicara."

"Dia sedang marah padaku."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Pantas saja. Hyung selalu pedas padanya. Jadi kalian benar-benar putus?"

"Jangan menggangguku dengan pertanyaan bodohmu! Pergilah, aku sibuk!" saut Yoongi ketus sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membuat namja manis itu cemberut lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh karena pertanyaan itu sukses membuyarkan focus Min Yoongi. Namja itu mengerang pelan menatap ponsel yang ada di samping tubuhnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau marah padaku?" teriaknya kesal pada benda tidak bersalah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau marah pada Yoongi Hyung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padanya?"

"Lalu kenapa kalian saling tidak menyapa?"

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di dinding kaca pada ruang latihan mereka, "Aku takut, Hyung…"

"Takut?"

"Aku takut dia kesal dengan sikapku dan membuat moodnya buruk. Aku juga takut tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya. Aku tidak sejenius dia. Dan dia juga tidak marah lagi dengan apapun yang kulakukan."

Hoseok menghela napas pelan, "Kau yakin dia tidak menunggumu?"

"Entahlah Hyung…"

"Mengapa tidak coba untuk memberikan pelukan padanya? Kadang itu lebih diperlukan daripada ribuan kata."

"Kau yakin dia tidak menendangku nanti?"

Hoseok _sweatdrop_. "Kalau dia menendangmu terima saja! Mungkin dia memang butuh orang untuknya bisa menendang atau memukul."

"Ah Hyuuung~~" rengek Jimin saat hoseok berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

 **.**

 **As simple as it**

 **.**

Suasana dorm sedang sepi saat itu. Taehyung sedang melakukan syuting Hwarang. Hoseok, Jungkook dan Seokjin sedang ada di studio sementara Namjoon sedang terbang ke LA untuk acara musik.

Jimin melangkah dengan malas menuju ruang tengah saat dilihatnya Min Yoongi sedang tidur di sofa sambil memeluk laptop. Ada rasa rindu yang menggila dalam hatinya. Cukup gila hingga membuatnya mendekat lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir tipis namja berambut hijau yang manis itu.

Baru disadarinya sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak saling berinteraksi. Diusapnya rambut halus itu dengan lembut. "Jangan sakit Hyung…" bisik Jimin lalu mengambil laptop dalam pelukan Yoongi, memindahkannya ke atas meja.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, membuat namja itu bergerak pelan tanpa sadar memeluk leher Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan itu. Namja itu menggendong Yoongi, memindahkannya ke dalam kamar.

Dengan tidak rela, diletakkan tubuh itu di ranjang meskipun Jimin masih ingin mendekapnya lebih lama. Tapi pelukan Yoongi di lehernya tidak mau terlepas. Jimin mengernyit pelan berusaha menarik lengan Yoongi tapi Yoongi lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat itulah Jimin sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah terbangun dan tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hyung…"

"Mianhae…" bisik Yoongi pelan, masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya atau sekedar menunjukkan wajahnya. Yoongi takut Jimin bisa melihat matanya yang basah. Karena kehangatan Jimin sudah melelehkannya, membuat namja itu menyadari betapa nyamannya dalam dekapan seorang Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Jimin, menyerah membuat Yoongi melepaskannya. Tubuhnya ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Berbaring di sisi namja yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lekukan lehernya.

"Aku membuatmu marah karena sudah mengabaikanmu."

"Aku tidak marah, Hyung… Tidak sekalipun. Aku malah takut. Takut membuat moodmu semakin buruk. Takut membuatmu tidak nyaman. Takut mengganggumu. Takut melihatmu sakit dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Kupikir malah kau yang sudah muak denganku. Kau tidak marah lagi dengan apapun yang kulakukan."

"Aku marah… Sangat marah. Tapi aku takut kau akan semakin membenciku."

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Kau hanya belum tau, Hyung. Bahwa lukamu adalah perihku dan sakitmu adalah tangisku. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga sedihmu saja bisa membuatku menjadi puing dalam sekejap dan setitik air matamu mampu membuatku menjadi butiran debu yang tersapu angin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya selain seulas tawa dari hatimu."

"Gomawo…." Bisik Yoongi. Ia beruntung memiliki namja berisik ini disisinya.

 **.**

 **As simple as it**

 **.**

" _Jadi Yoongi-ya, bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan namja berisik seperti Jimin?" tanya Seokjin suatu ketika._

" _Sederhana saja. Saat dia cerewet padaku, itu artinya dia masih peduli." Senyum Yoongi. "Karena tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat dia mendiamkanku seperti orang asing. Aku sudah mengalaminya dan tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Dia lebih menyenangkan saat berisik."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Jadi Hyung, apa kau tidak bosan dimarahi Yoongi Hyung terus?" tanya Jungkook penasaran._

" _Saat dia marah itu artinya dia masih peduli." Jawab Jimin dengan smile eye-nya. "Dia pernah tidak marah dengan apapun yang kulakukan dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti orang asing yang diabaikan. Mungkin memang seperti ini cara kami berinteraksi. Dia dengan kemarahannya sebagaimana aku dengan berisikku. Pada akhirnya semua itu hanya cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa kami peduli satu sama lain. Sesederhana itu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
